fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mother Gothel's Curse
Suddenly, people off to the side began blowing through golden horns with banners attached to them, and a light entered the room out of nowhere. Then three mice descended from the light of the room. They were also carrying wands. The first mouse was a light brown female adult one with a peach muzzle, upper face, and underbelly, curvy pink ears, a pink nose, small whiskers, a white bucktooth, blue eyes, and a pair of clear, glittering wings on her back, wearing only a red tattered cape. Her name was Mrs. Elizabeth Brisby. The second mouse was a 5-year-old Scottish-British one with tan fur, a small white bucktooth, curvy pink ears, chocolate brown eyes, a dark red heart-shaped nose, a round head, little hands and feet, and a pair of clear, glittering wings on her back, wearing white panties, a matching blouse with short, puffy sleeves, matching frilly, knee-length bloomers, a blue jumper that is similar to Dorothy Gale's dress, white socks, and black Mary Jane shoes. She also wears a red hair-bow behind her left ear. Her name was Olivia Flaversham. The third and last mouse was 16-year-old Russian-Jewish one with brown fur with some of it in a ponytail, curvy pink ears, small whiskers, a pink nose, blue eyes, red lips, rouge on her cheeks, and a pair of clear, glittering wings on her back, wearing a white petticoat and ankle-length pantalettes, a gold choker, a red ball gown with a gold bodice and shoulder line, a red hair bob with a large gold feather stuck in it, and gold slippers. Her name was Tanya Mousekewitz, Olivia's friend and Mrs. Brisby's daughter. "Their most honored and exalted excellencies, The Three Girl Mice!" Huckleberry Hound announced. Mrs. Brisby was the first to land on her feet, Olivia the next, and Tanya the last. "Mistress Elizabeth Brisby, Mistress Olivia, and Mistress Tanya!" Huckleberry Hound finished. The three girl mice flew over to the crib and looked at the girl, sleeping peacefully. She was a newborn with golden-blonde hair and green eyes, wearing a diaper and a baby pink short-sleeved nightgown. Her name was Rapunzel. Mrs. Brisby, Olivia, and Tanya gasped and cooed. "The little darling!" Tanya smiled. She, Mrs. Brisby, and Olivia left the cradle and faced Hokey and Arianna. "Your majesties!" said all three girl mice, curtsying. Mrs. Brisby said, "Each of us the child may bless with a single gift." Then she flew over to the crib. "Little princess," she said to the baby. "My gift shall be the gift of beauty." Then she waved her wand, and magic red dust appears and fell onto the child, granting her gift. Chorus: One gift, beauty rare With emeralds upon her eyes Hair the color of the shining sun She'll walk with springtime Wherever she goes Now, it was Olivia's turn to grant Rapunzel her gift. "Tiny princess," she said. "My gift shall be the gift of song." She also waved her wand, making magic baby blue dust appear and fall onto the child. Chorus: One gift, the gift of song Melody her whole life long The nightingale's her troubadour Bringing her sweet serenade to her door At last, it was Tanya's turn to grant Rapunzel her gift. "Sweet princess," she said. "My gift shall be--" But before she could finish and grant the baby her wish, a blast of loud wind hit her and spread throughout the room, making a mess, and the doors of castle suddenly sprang open, letting in more loud wind. Hokey and Aurelia were alarmed by what was happening. Even the girl mice didn't know what caused the room to be a mess. Then the room went dark for a moment until there was a giant flame of fire appearing where the lightning bolt struck and grew bigger. Then it began to manifest and disappear, leaving an evil queen in its place. The evil queen was a slender woman with pale skin, shiny curly black hair, and gray eyes, wearing a crimson dress with gold trimming, a red belt with a gold buckle, and spiky gold-colored earrings. Her name was Mother Gothel. Resting on her left shoulder was a light brown cat with yellow eyes, pointy ears, a white muzzle and underbelly, a black nose and claws. His name was Azrael. "Why, it's Mother Gothel!" Olivia gasped. "What does she want here?" demanded Tanya. Mrs. Brisby shushed her. Now without putting other lives in the room at risk, Bagheera immediately shielded Flynn from the evil one to protect him. "Well, quite a glittering assemblage, King Hokey." said Mother Gothel. "Royalty, nobility, the gentry, and..." Mother Gothel stopped when she saw the girl mice and laughed slightly. "Oh, how quaint!" she said, "Even the rebel". Tanya angrily started to fly towards Mother Gothel, but she was held back by Mrs. Brisby. "I really felt quite distressed of not receiving an invitation" said Mother Gothel. "You weren't wanted!" said Tanya angrily. "Not what?" asked Mother Gothel. She seemed somewhat surprised, but her expression changed. "Ha-ha. Oh dear, what an awkward situation." she said, stroking Azrael's back. "I had hoped it was merely due to some oversight. Well, in that event I'd best be on my way." She turned to walk away when Arianna stopped her. "And you're not offended, your excellency?" asked Arianna. Then Mother Gothel stopped in her tracks and looked back. "Why no, your majesty. And to show I bear no ill will, I, too, shall bestow a gift on the child" said she with a dark smile. Then Mrs. Brisby, Olivia, and Tanya quickly surrounded the crib to protect the infant princess from whatever Mother Gothel was planning to do to her. Then Mother Gothel spoke to everyone in the room, loud enough for them to hear. "Listen well, all of you! The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know her. But, before the sun sets on her eighteenth birthday, she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and DIE!" said she. "Oh no!" cried a horrified Arianna, as she rushed to the crib and took the child in her arms. Then Mother Gothel began to laugh evilly. "Seize that creature!" ordered Hokey angrily. Then the guards approached Mother Gothel, ready to attack her. "Stand back, you fools!" screamed Mother Gothel. Then there was a flash of lightning, surprising and blinding the guards. Then Mother Gothel laughed evilly once more as she disappeared in flames and vanished, and Azrael walked off to her lair. Arianna continued to hold the baby in her arms, crying over the horrific curse. Hokey was indeed furious, but he was also afraid of the curse and his niece's life. "Don't despair, your majesties." Mrs. Brisby said, as she approached the king and queen, giving them hope. "Tanya still has her gift to give." Hokey was still scared, but he showed some faith in him. "Then she can undo this fearful curse?" he asked. Tanya shook her head. "Oh no, sire!" "Mother Gothel's powers are far too great!" answered Mrs. Brisby. Olivia approached Hokey and Aurelia. "But she can help." she suggested, as she gently shoved Tanya to the front. "But..." Tanya stammered. "Just do your best, dear." said Olivia. "Yes, go on." agreed Mrs. Brisby. Tanya did think of one thing that would work. Then she began to wave her wand, emitting magic yellow dust that fell onto the child, saying, "Sweet princess, if through this wicked witch's trick a spindle should your finger prick, a ray of hope there still may be in this, the gift I give at thee. Not in death but just in sleep the fateful prophecy you'll keep, and from this slumber you shall wake when true love's kiss the spell shall break." Chorus: For true love conquers all Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs